The sport of golf requires a player to perform many tasks. Some of these tasks may involve the act of bending down, such as repairing divots or picking up or setting down a golf ball, golf club, flag, ball marker, or other object. Current golf-related devices fail to conveniently or reliably reduce the amount of bending required of a player while playing golf. In some cases, these current systems may also fail to conveniently assist in the varied tasks that require a golf player to bend down.